


May Queen

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [60]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The sun shone down on Downton village as the May Day celebrations got underway.





	May Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I made a mistake with the date for this one, I meant to release it on May Day, but forgot, then got the release order of this one and the last one mixed up. That said, it's the May Day bank holiday today, so it can be released today, no harm done. 
> 
> I wanted to write something where Cora's particular fondness for Sybil was a main point.

The sun shone down on Downton village as the May Day celebrations got underway. The fair was in full swing, with stalls lining the green and a May Pole standing in the middle. Robert watched the girls as they danced around it, beaming with pride. Cora stood beside him.   
“This has gone rather well.” He smiled.   
“Sybil makes a wonderful May Queen.” Cora agreed.   
Robert put his arm around her.   
“You’re my May Queen.”   
“Robert!” She laughed.   
Robert pulled her close.   
“She takes after you, you know.”   
Cora put her head on his shoulder, smiling as they watched the celebrations.


End file.
